mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Treaty of Draykove
The Communist Alliance and Royal Quadrad had found themselves at war during the Barvos World War, the treaty of Draykove was negotiated in the Toastervision host city of Daykove during TV34 to establish the terms of peace. Tyran and Isimzia being de facto leaders of their respective alliances did most of the negotiating. Intro All nations of the Communist Alliance and Royal Quadrad will end the state of war between us and begin normalisation of relations adhering to obligations outlined in this treaty. A new age of peaceful relations, trade and general co-operation will dawn and so on. Parties to the treaty *Sultanate of Isimzia (Royal Quadrad) *Tyran (Communist Allies) *Salopian Empire (Royal Quadrad) *DPRSJ (Communist Allies) *New Shaderia (Royal Quadrad) *Peoples Socialist Republic of Ukane (Communist Allies) *Republic/Kingdom of Badfiksitan (Royal Quadrad) *Kentuckey/KFC (Communist Allies) *Biggie Nation (Royal Quadrad) Status of the Sultana Treaty *The Tyranese attack on Isimzia constitutes as a violation of the Sultana Treaty's non-aggression clause and therefore Tyran will apologise by gifting the Sultan some Pterodactyls. *However both Tyran and Isimzia shall abrogate the Sultana Treaty henceforth Badfikistan *Sultana Mariana will renounce any claims to the Kingdom of Badfikistan *This treaty observes that there is no legitimate entity known as the Kingdom of Badfikistan *All parties will respect the constitution of Badfikistan *All parties will respect the territorial integrity of the Republic of Badfikistan, PSR Ukane and Emiressate of Nabeedh as they were before the breakout of the Barvos World War *Isimzia will decolonize the Yerekzi Vilayet *Isimzia will cease supporting a faction in Badfikistan, Tyran will not support any factions in Dalania *New elections must be held in the Republic of Badfikistan Border Deliniation, Territorial Exchange Canal Region *Jansgola will be annexed by New Shaderia *The Hips, former UNAT, shall be recognized as Tyranese territory Land exchange as determined by the following map, a land exchange shall occur, primarily between Isimzia and Tyran but this also concerns New Shaderia, new territories for Biggie Nation and DPRSJ and relocation of the Joemad reservation (this is legitimate because Tyran and Isimzia established this reservation in the first place). Strategic resources lost in this exchange will remain under temporary ownership of the nation which had de facto control of that resource before the land exchange. Implimentation The Implimentation of this treaty shall be incrimental, due to unresolved wars elsewhere it is deemed impossible to create a meaningful timeline of completion. As each alliance has demonstrated goodwill, co-operation and compromise in negotiations so far - it is likely such stipulations will be redudant. Signatories *Dr. Prof. Sultan Sam II, ''The One True of Sultan of Isimzia, leader of all Isimzians, keeper of the Gemfort and lighter of the Awash Beacon, Grand Admiral of the Sultana Sea, Stomper of Orkz, Conqueror of Extremism, Roaster of Seagulls. The Original Sultan™' of Barvos in general and Isimzia in particular. Saviour of Badfikistan, father of the BUN, the Final Prophet of Will. ''On Behalf of the Royal Quadrad. *Chairman Victor Von Vandergrift, Chairman of the People's Politburo of the Tyranese Workers Party and on behalf of its Communist Comrades around the world. Category:Treaty